sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Devante Cano
|last seen = |appearances = 6 episodes (see below) |portrayed by = Tony Plana }}Devante Cano was a high ranking member of the Galindo Cartel on Mayans MC, a spinoff of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American-Cuban actor Tony Plana, Devante makes his debut on the episode in the series' first season. Playing a recurring role through the same season, Devante was a close adviser to both Jose Galindo, and later, his son Miguel, and after meeting his demise in the Season 1 episode , is replaced as adviser by Marcus Alvarez. Biography Background It is known that Devante has been with Galindo since he was a young man. He was earnest and ambitious which gained him favor. At some point he lead an assault squad against Adelita 's father on Jose's orders in order to retaliate for the man's thievery, and proceeded to mutilate every member of the family sans Adelita herself. Devante at some point was promoted from cartel lieutenant to close personal advisor of Jose, and was aware of Jose's deal with law enforcement agencies. It is also hinted he may have had a hand on it as well. Season 1 After the kidnapping of Cristobal, Miguel's son. Devante knowing that Miguel would likely choose family over defending the family business, lies to him regarding Miguel's brother death, telling him that he had been kidnapped by Lobo Sonora in order to force Jose to pull back, but that Jose wouldn't relent. This lie gives Miguel the conviction to oppose Los Olvidados. Devante also convinced Dita Galindo to perpetuate the lie to secure the family interests. ( ) Devante tries to convince Miguel that allying himself with Los Olvidados is a mistake and that allying with Lincoln Potter is the safest option for them. Miguel heeds his advice and says he will think deeply, but before long, Miguel finds his brother's medical records which reveal that he indeed died of pneumonia, thus revealing Devante's lie. In a meeting with business partners, Miguel gives Devante the cold shoulder and explains to the Mayans MC the situation he was involved in and he has decided to ally with Los Olvidados to increase their business potential as well as to outsmart the US law enforcement, giving the Mayans a bigger role as mediators between the rebel group and the cartel. Devante is distraught at the turn of events emphasizing that they don't know anything about Adelita, while in the car he asks Miguel the meaning behind his actions, Miguel then reveals that he's aware of Devante's lie which has caused the trust to be broken. As they exit the car he then reveals another truth to him, that Adelita is the daughter of Pedro Espina, whom Devante killed years ago, and that he is being offered as retribution in order to deepen the trust between the Cartel and Los Olvidados. Devante tells Miguel that he forced Dita to lie and the two men part ways on relatively good but scarred terms. Miguel then offers Adelita a machete to enact her vengeance just like he killed her father with, to settle the family debt with her. Devante is later seen decapitated by Adelita. ( ) Appearances Category:Characters Category:Mayans MC Characters Category:Mayans MC Season 1 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Galindo Cartel